


Comfort

by Sidomira



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comedy, Comfort, Comic, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fun, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spanish National Team, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/pseuds/Sidomira
Summary: Idea and shots collection - Madridoggraphic - me
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Everyone
Kudos: 3





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madridog (FakeCirilla9)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts).



> Idea and shots collection - Madridog  
> graphic - me


End file.
